villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kuben Blisk
Sergeant Kuben Blisk (later Commander Blisk), is the secondary antagonist of both Titanfall and Titanfall 2. He is initially an officer in the IMC military, serving as head of Mission Status and Troop Deployment for their Frontier forces. Later on though, he leaves the IMC and forms the mercenary group, the Apex Predators. However, he winds up involved with the IMC again when they hire the Apex Predators to protect their new superweapon, the Fold Weapon. History ''Titanfall'' When the Frontier Militia attacked Fracture, Sergeant Blisk was put in charge of coordinating IMC's ground forces. Blisk ordered the IMC pilots to capture the Hardpoints that would bring the defense turrets online. Though they damaged the Militia's flagship, the Redeye, the Militia succeeded in gaining the fuel they needed. Later, a signal from a nearby colony not on any official records caused both the IMC and the Militia to investigate. Vice Admiral Graves sent Blisk to inspect the colony, but upon discovering the presence of civilians, Blisk took the opportunity to test the new IMC Spectre drones by having them sack the colony. When the Militia intervened to rescue the civilians, Blisk ordered his forces to attack the Militia combatants. During the skirmish, the IMC forces discovered that the founder of the settlement was former IMC officer James MacAllan. The Militia requested MacAllan to lead them, which he agreed to in exchange for their help in evacuate the colony's inhabitants. When Graves discovered MacAllan's plan to rescue Robert "Barker" Taube from Angel City, Blisk deployed soldiers and Search Drones to find Barker. However MacAllan snuck Barker out of the city through the sewer, and Blisk's forces were left with to fight the Militia combatants. During the battle, Blisk requested reinforcements to Vice Admiral Graves, who relayed them. The IMS Sentinel was brought in to help, but it was damaged by Militia Hornet fighters. When the vessel dry docked at Outpost 207 for repairs, the Militia launched an attack on it. Blisk sent some forces to prevent the Militia from destroying the Sentinel but they were unsuccessful, and the Militia took over the station's defense cannons and used them to destroy the IMC ship. The Militia later headed to Base Golden at the Boneyard on Leviathan to gain information about the repulser towers protecting the Airbases in the Demeter system. Blisk ordered his men to stop the Militia from gaining access to the tower and destroy it. However, they failed to do this before the Militia gained information on the weaknesses of the towers. The information allowed them to create a solution to take down the towers protecting the airbases and cause the wildlife to decimate the facilities. Blisk amd his soldiers attempted to prevent the Militia from getting to the Three Towers, but they were unable to when the Militia used IMC fighters to destroy the central spire. When MacAllan went to Demeter to overload the central reactor and destroy the facility, Blisk was deployed along with several pilots onto the surface, and coordination of ground forces was given to Spyglass. Upon encountering MacAllan in the reactor, Blisk fired on him, but was ordered by Graves to use in hand to hand combat in order to avoid damaging the reactor. Blisk then drew his knife, and soon discovered that MacAllan had barricaded himself in the reactor. Graves then ordered Blisk to return to the fleet. Three months after the Battle of Demeter, Graves defected to the Frontier Militia after MacAllen requested he do so, and Blisk was promoted to Commander while Spyglass was put in charge of IMC forces in the Frontier as a result. He later attempted to defend a Hammond Robotics facility when Frontier Militia forces under the command of Graves attack. Graves contacted Blisk and tried to get him to defect, saying that IMC's forces are machines who are only loyal to their operator. However, Blisk rejected Graves' offer and told Graves that he had no place to speak about loyalty because defected from IMC. Blisk also told Graves that he would willingly fight Graves without being paid, and severed the connection. ''Titanfall 2'' Blisk later left IMC and became leader of the Apex Predators mercenary group. He found himself involved with the IMC again when General Marder hired him to protect the Ark, the power source for the Fold Weapon. After Captain Lastimosa saved Cooper from incoming Titans, Blisk and his mercenaries arrived and eliminated Lastimosa as well as damaged BT. Blisk later ordered his mercenaries via radio to kill Cooper and capture BT. Blisk later found himself face to face with Cooper his and Slone's forces captured the IMC pilot. Blisk ordered Cooper to open the Titan so they could obtain the damaged BT. When he refused, Blisk told BT to open his cockpit lest he shoot Cooper in the head. BT complied, but tried to kill Blisk in the process. Blisk then escaped with Slone with the Ark, and encountered Cooper again in the Fold Weapon's control room. He told Slone to kill Cooper and keep the salvage. When the Fold Weapon was destroyed, Blisk congratulated Cooper for his victory and told him that since the weapon is no longer operational, they are technically no longer enemies since it wasn't in his contract. He then gave Cooper a card with an Apex Predator logo painted on and offered him a place should Cooper decide to fight for himself rather than for the Militia. General Marder attempted to order Blisk to kill Cooper, but Blisk refused due to it not being in their contract. Blisk then told Marder that he had other people to see with money before leaving. Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Mercenaries Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Amoral Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Businessmen Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minion